-wanderlust-
by zoetic.wallflower
Summary: i guess they just wanted to get away. - au- lucas x maya
1. i where to next cowboy?

_**-wanderlust-**_

**.**

**i. where to next cowboy?**

**.**

_**au**_

**.**

**lucas x maya**

**.**

"Where to next, cowboy?" Maya looked at the side of his face. Right now, he was concentrated on the road.

"Where do you wish to go?" He smirked, still keeping his eyes on the road.

She smiled to herself. For once she was happy. Nothing was there for her in Michigan. She had moved there and left everything she cared about. Her mother finally got a good job and forced Maya to move with her. Maya asked dozens of times to stay at the Matthew's Household, but her mother refused. She still stayed in touch with Riley of course, but she got married to Farkle after dating him for about five years, and she had a little boy named Eli. It got hard to approach her when she had a whole life. Riley had already started to make friends with the other mothers.

Lucas was another story.

He kissed her at the airport. They were sixteen. Maya's mother was in the bathroom. And he had his shoes off from security, and dropped them on he floor, put two hands on her cheeks and kissed her. And she cried. And he held her for awhile. Until, Katy, Maya's mother, came out from her hiding spot, knowing they were having a moment, and quietly said, "We have to leave now."

You could see the hurt in his eyes as he slowly, sadly smiled at her, and waved a goodbye, kissing her on the cheek.

The pain for both of them lasted for months.

Then she graduated. Going to a small art school, that was nothing like Maya thought it would be. Most of the people were blonde ditzy girls, wannabe hipsters, or people trying to find themselves. One time this girl had asked if Maya would tutor her in art.

Then she dropped out of the small art school.

And she took a plane to New York (Katy had married a rich man, and her job had gotten her enough money), and arrived at his apatment first, soaking wet, because his mother didn't know who she was at first, but then responded with, _Maya?! Oh sweetie, come up, _and Lucas's mother made him open the door. He groaned as he twisted the door knob (She woke him up from an intense nap. Can you blame him?), and slowly smiled with his teeth, hugged her tight, very tight, and kissed her.

Gently and slowly, as she deepened it, and Lucas's mother coughing waiting for her turn to get hugged tightly and ask how she'd been doing.

Then she had to go to another doorstep. Auggie opened the door, having to explain to her that Riley moved out with Farkle. She had smiled sadly as he closed the door, after he's given her the address.

She then went up, knocking on the door, a baby in her hand, crying and shriecking, and a nervous Farkle trying to find the little boy's favorite stuffed animal.

But when the door was held open, she smiled at the little boy, and he stopped and smiled back.

Little Eli was put to sleep by her dad, so they could catch up.

She looked at her best friend. A shiny diamond ring was shown by Riley to the Maya, and she had put on a few pounds because of the baby, but she still looked fine. And Farkle had grown up nicely too. Well, at least since he was sixteen. But Riley was about to turn twenty-two. And she already had a child, a husband, and she goes to nursing school. She has her whole life figured out.

Maya thought, _I've just dropped out a crappy art school, and she has a family?_

Then she asked about Cory, and Joshua, and, of course, lovely Topanga.

"Oh, Maya! Sorry I have to get this," She left the room, a phone to her ear.

And Maya sat on the couch, with a tea in her hand. She looked around for a pen and paper to write a note.

_Had to leave, sorry! Call me when you have a chance._

She left with tears in her eyes.

.

.

.

Everyone thought they'd stick together for everything. But they kept in touch. They became almost like Shawn and Cory. Only seeing eachother during holidays or when she was in town.

.

.

.

"Maya," he shook her, trying to wake her up.

"What?" she said, groggily and annoyed. She didn't like to be awaken from naps.

Lucas smiled at the girl. She had a messy bun n her hair, and was covred by a warm blanket.

"Pee break, and I also need gas. Do want anything?"

"Coca-cola and Salt and Vinegar chips." she whispered, trying to go back to sleep.

Lucas knew what time of the month this was. She had always asked for Salt and Vinegar chips, and maybe some chococlate.

"Want some chocolate, also?" he smirked at the girl.

"Wha-," she looked at him, "How did you find out? And, yes I would like some chocolate."

He then shut the door of the car and went into the Seven Eleven across te streetfrom the Gas Station.

He then heard a distant, _you didn't answer my question_, and he smiled.

.

.

.

"_Cus kids like us we don't know when to stop,_" she sang loudly into the poor boy's ear, but he laughed anyways.

"Sundance, were are we going?" she hummed along to the song, and continued to sketch (Maya had called it 'The Feather with Le Lucas'. It was just Lucas holding a feather.).

"We are in Pennsalvaynia, I think."

"Let me look up things to do in Pennsylvania."

The blonde girl took out her phone, looking at _Yelp_ reviews, and a websites 'Top 5 Places When Visiting Pennsylvania'.

"Are we going to Harrisburg?"

The boy nodded. Looking at the signs above them as he drove.

But the girl turned the radio up more. Deciding that she can look at the website later.

"_They're driving fast cars, living life without knowing_," the radio sang, as Maya danced, and Lucas smiled.

.

.

.

_**FIRST CHAPTER!1!**_

_**i hope everyone enjoyed. i'm working on the next chapter.. so stay tuned.**_


	2. ii it's a rom-com!

_**wanderlust-**_

**.**

**ii. it's a rom-com! **

**.**

_**au**_

**.**

**lucas x maya**

Maya had downloaded movies before the trip. Buying and renting and searching for something good to watch with Lucas.

"This one! It's a Rom-Com!" Maya had pointed at the cheesy movie cover of a boy and a girl on the screen.

"Fine. I choose the next one," he pecked her on the lips, "but get the popcorn. I think there's a crappy microwave downstairs. I have to take a shower."

"Okay. I'll be right back. Do want soda or something?" she yelled while she opened the door of the motel. Lucas hadn't answered her so she went back inside and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Lucas?" the shower wasn't running.

Maya slowly turned the knob and saw Lucas on Maya's phone.

Maya gulped.

"Hey Maya, 'Austin' keeps texting you."

She grabbed the phone away from him and slowly backed away. And she ran. Got her purse in one hand and popcorn in the other. Out the door.

She heard the boy yelling her name running after her.

How would she tell him that a boy named Austin was _married_ to her once?

.

.

.

She went to the small diner that reminded her of her mother and sat down at one of the booths.

A petite waitress had saw her streaming mascara and sat down on the other side of the booth.

"Oh! Dear Lord, what's wrong? What happened? Wait, let me get you a milkshake on the house. Yeah?"

Maya slowly nodded, her phone vibrating in her jacket pocket.

She checked the buzzing electronic and held in her hand. It became annoying so she turned it off.

"Alright babe, what's wrong?" the waitress sat down and gave her the milkshake.

"Um... What's your name?" Maya asked, as scratched the back of my neck.

"Laura, dear." the waitress, Laura, was quite young, probably eighteen, red hair, and a cute outfit that looked like her mother's when she worked at a diner, but she acted like a seventy year-old woman.

"I had a fight, or maybe a fallout with my boyfriend..." Maya started.

.

.

.

"Jesus, Maya, you scared me. I didn't know where you were." Lucas tapped a girl with blonde hair, but as she turned around an unfamiliar face stared at the boy.

"Sorry, I think you have the wrong person. But I'm Mia." Mia stook out her hand.

Lucas politely rejected and went looking for Maya again.

.

.

.

"Sweet Jesus. You have a complicated life, girl." Laura laughed.

Maya laughed, "Well, what about you? Do you have someone special in your life?"

"Yes. I do. I'm married. Yes, married at eighteen.. Why the hell would you do that? Well, I loved him so much. And him aswell. It's crazy though. He proposed to me on Graduation. He works at a publishing company. And he wouldn't let me work at first, but I'm stubborn. He visits me around this time." Laura looked at her watch and looked at her phone and smiled.

"Darling, I'm so sor-," she was cut of when Lucas came rushing out of the diner door to Maya.

He held on to her cheeks, and wiped of excess mascara with his thumbs. He looked into her eyes before he hugged her tightly.

Lucas pulled away from Maya and started apoligizing frantically. Holding on to her head with his hands.

"I'm fine, Lucas." she smiled, and took her hands into his.

"Well, honey, I have to go, but good luck. Here's me number if you ever need to call someone." Laura gave her a napkin with a couple of napkins. She picked up her bag and walked out the door.

"Are we alone in a diner?" Lucas had gotten out of pouring rain. It had started in the middle of Maya and Laura's conversation.

"Yes, we are."

Maya grabbed her phone and put a soft song on. Some indie-folk band.

Lucas grabbed her waist and pulled her in slowly, Maya arms going around his next slowly as they swayed.

"I'm so sorry, Maya. I shouldn't have looked through your phone. A lot of people have unresumed buisness that they need to work out. And I should've waited you to tell me something. The last thing I wanted was to make problems while you're trying to make a new start."

Maya pulled away and took his hand, guiding him to a table.

"Austin is a very complicated subjec-," Maya started.

"No, Maya you don't need to tell me."

"I need to Lucas, and that's the end of it." Maya looked at Lucas and started up again, "Joshua, Riley's Uncle, was on a college trip to Michigan. I had gotten into the Art School I applied to and was happy, so I celebrated. I decided to meet up with Josh, and he brought a couple people, his friends, with him. One being Austin Jacobs.

"He was handsome, but manipulative. He somehow persuaded me into thinking that I was in love with him. And then he persuaded me into marrying him. We had only been dating for a couple of months. He was crazy. He didn't abuse me or anything. He was just fake and he was surely crazy. I asked for a divorce, finally convinving myself that I didn't love him. That I was in love with someone else. And he signed the contract. I never picked up the phone when he called. Or when you called. I was really scared. I thought that maybe if I went back to the crappy motel I'd just see my clothes, my makeup in the bathroom, unmade sheets, with a note on the bed that said that you'd gone. And you were to never come back. Like how my Dad did to my mother."

Lucas smiled sadly at the girl, "I'll never leave you. I love you. And we also have to get back."

Maya chuckled, "I love you too, Sundance."

.

.

.

_**i know i promised that i'd update soon. things came up okk. and i wanted it to make it enjoyable so i hope you liked it.**_


	3. iii i can't sleep

just a little warning, i swear a lot. so yopu have been warned. i don't own gmw.

_**-wanderlust-**_

**.**

**iii. i can't sleep.**

**.**

_**au**_

**.**

**lucas x maya**

_"I think I'm in love with Lucas." The seventh grade girl, looked at the boy dreamingly._

_"Riley, you're thirteenh. You've never expeirenced love."_

_"So? I'm going with my gut." _

_"Okay, darling," Maya sighed, "I'll see you at lunch."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Hey, Shawn."_

_"Hey Kiddo, what's up?"_

_Maya was sixteen and on the phone._

_"I'm having boy trouble."_

_"Oh.. I don't know if I'll be of any need to this situation that you are i-," Shawn kept rambling._

_"Please, just listen. I haven't talked to Cory in over six months, and I feel like it would be awkward."_

_"Yeah, okay kid, what'ya got?"_

_"You know Lucas right?"_

_Shawn sighed into the phone, "You love him, don't you?"_

_Maya bit her lip. What would she respond with? 'Yep, you heard from Angela?' or maybe, 'Yes, I am in love with the boy who is 817.9 miles away from me. You heard from Angela?'_

_She then gave up, "Yep."_

_"If you love something, set it free." _

_Shawn had hung up the phone._

_._

_._

_._

You could tell now that she didn't take Uncle Shawn's advice.

.

.

.

"Lucas," she had said it in a sing-song voice.

Lucas turned his head away from the girl. It was 3:00 am, and Lucas told Maya that she wasn't allowed to wake him up. It didn't help that Lucas told Maya that the Motel that they were staying at was infested with cockroaches.

"Lucas, I can't sleep." Maya poked at his cheek while wrapping around his legs with hers.

"Shhhh..," he tried turning, but Maya had him trapped.

"Geez, Maya. It's what," he glanced at the clock, "three fucking am. Go to sleep, baby."

"I told you I can't." She then got off of him. Turning to her side of the bed, looking at him at an unusual angle. Lucas sat up, obviously tired.

"C'mere." He stretched his arms out to her, and Maya gladly took them.

He held Maya, as she wrapped her arms around his torso.

"Why can't you sleep?"

"You said that this place was fucking infested with cockroaches..." Maya trailed off.

"That's not it. There's something else bothering you. What's wrong?" He looked at her with a concerned frown.

"I don't miss it. I haven't talked to anyone in days, and I don't miss it at all. Of couse I miss our adventures in New York and Riley, but she moved tot he subburbs. Something we swore we'd never do. It's like_ How I Met Your Mother, _baby! Frakle and Riley moved to the subburbs and now the gang is split up!"

Lucas smiled, "But in the end of that episode, everyone got along again, remember?"

Of course Maya remembered. She made Lucas watch all seasons, saying he was a disgrace, when he had never watched one episode.

.

.

.

They were once again in the car. Maya eating a bag of chips, and Lucas humming to country songs that Maya hated.

"Ew," she would say as she turned the channel to some indie folk band, "They don't have the southern voices," she would argue with him.

.

.

.

"You little Fucker!" She exclaimed loudly in the small shop. Mothers looked at her unammusingly and teenagers snickered.

"I would think you would know that I'm a bi-," Lucas started.

"Oh, shut up!" She hit him on the arm. He then responded with a fake hurt look on his face and a hand over his heart.

"That hurt, Maya Hart."

"No it didn't, Lucas. Where are the powdered donuts?" She looked frustuatingly at all the aisles until she finally found them in the bread section.

"Okay, I think we have enough." Lucas took the cart, "Wait outside."

The girl rose an eyebrow, "You're going to pay for all of this by yourself?"

"Yes. Now wait in the car. I'll be there in a second."

He waited until the girl got inside the car. Then, Lucas went to find a payphone.

"Hey Cory.. Yeah she's fine... Nothing, sir, it's just... She doesn't want to come back... Because everyone's left her... She left you? Riley never talks to her anymoe... Shawn says he's always busy... I'll talk to you later." He then proceded to slam the payphone on the hanger. Then picked it up.

"Mama... Yes, yes, we're doing fine... Can I ask you a question?... Yeah, well, um, I'v been thinking about this lately... No, Mama, marriage... Too young?... Yeah, it's to early... Thank You... I love you too, see you soon." That's when he proceded to check out.

.

.

.

Maya had a book in her hand and started reading aloud. Getting mixed up at times but she started, "It's os hard to talk when you want to kill yourself...," she winced and shrugged, and laughed, thinking that all of the books she bouht were depressing, but Lucas told her to carry on.

.

.

.

"Hey, baby?"

"Yes, Maya, darling?"

Maya laughed, "Where are we going? I'm tured and I want to be wrapped around in your arms."

She was half asleep, and he started chuckling.

"We're almost there, Maya. I'm really tired and I need your arms, too." He whispered.

.

.

.

"Hey, Lucas, what's the meaning of life?" He was moving all of the throw pillows of the Motel 6 bed on the floor, while she was sitting on a sofa chair.

"Seeing you smile when you wake up." She looked unammused.

"Is this your way of getting laid, because I'm tired, so no." Lucas laughed and walked over to her side, and hugged her. She responded with wrapping her arms tightly around his, her head on his chest.

"Thank you." She smiled.

.

.

.

WELL THAT WAS CUTE.

ANYWAYS don't forget to review itttttttttttttttttt... i'll update soon.


	4. iv breakfast? breakfast

_**-wanderlust-**_

**.**

**iv. breakfast? breakfast.**

**.**

_**au**_

**.**

**lucas x maya**

"Maya, you rented Breakfast at Tiffany's, The Breakfast Club, Breakfast on Pluto... Are you trying to tell me something? Are you hungry? You could've just said so. Didn't ned to rent a whole bunch of movies." He looked at her then looked back to the road.

"So? We can watch them while we eat pancake's with syrup." She popped the 'P', then kissed him on the cheek.

Maya had her feet perched up on the dashboard, her dirty, worn out converse, had drawings and penmarks all over. Lucas loved her shoes.

"Okay. But we have things to do Maya-," Lucas started, but Maya cut him off.

"We're supposed to be getting away from everyone, remember?" She pointed a finger at him.

"You're right. Let's see where the nearest restaurant is." Lucas had a smile perched up on his face while he drove.

.

.

.

"Pancakes... are... delicous!" Maya took pauses as she spoke.

Lucas's mother used make pancakes for them all the time. They would run errands to get the syrup and the butter, Lucas's mother insisting that there was absolutley no more. After Maya had gone home, he found the butter at the back of the fridge, and the syrup hid with soup cans in the pantry.

"Let's do something today."

"Very intresting, Lucas. What would we do?" She took another bite of her breakfast.

"Um, I don't know. We can ask people." He took a sip of his coffee, taking back the mug away from his mouth after burning his tongue. He made a our face, making Maya laugh.

"I'll be in the motel. Come up when you're done, okay? Bye, baby."

"B-but..," Lucas started, but then stopped, seeing that she was gone.

.

.

.

"We're going to the park, then to that little cafe for lunch, and it's raining so take a coat."

"Hmph," she turned around, a pillow on her ear, attemting to block out sound.

"Come on. You've had enough sleep."

"Ugh. Life's so hard."

"That's why we're running away remember?"

"No, we're just taking a break."

"Okay. Park?"

"Ugh," she sighed and pointed at him, "This is only because you are so fucking adorable, andyou love me, like I do."

She grabbed her coat and his hand.

.

.

.

"Thank you for dragging me out of bed." They sat on a park bench, her head on his shoulder, their fingers intertwined.

"The least I could do." He gave her a small smile and looked back at the buildings in front of him. There were big trees, and people walking, almost _running, _to their cars or apartments.

They stayed silent. When Maya got cold, they decided it was time to go to the Motel.

.

.

.

Let's just say they did go to the cafe after all, but Maya had gotten sick. Lucas took care of her all weekend.

(It was a long weekend.)

.

.

.

review... do whatever you want...ByE


End file.
